


Three Love

by blueclyde



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst?, F/F, Happy Ending, High School AU, I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG THIS, Not A Happy Ending, dont hate me?, very very tiny mention of James x Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueclyde/pseuds/blueclyde
Summary: People often say one only falls in love three times in their whole life, the love that looks right, the hard love, and the love that lasts.To Kara Danvers, she can’t decide which one she’s going through right now. Looking into the full body mirror, she gently adjusts the beautiful bow tie in place.





	Three Love

**Author's Note:**

> >> Heads up, this is not the happy ending everyone would want! <<
> 
> And no Beta, English is my second language! Sorry for the typos!

_People often say one only falls in love three times in their whole life, the love that looks right, the hard love, and the love that lasts._

_To Kara Danvers, she can’t decide which one she’s going through right now. Looking into the full body mirror, she gently ties the beautiful red bow tie in place. Giving herself an overall glance, she nods in content. That ought to do until her sister arrives. Clad in her hand tailored pants and white button up, she walks towards her desk and sits down, gently pulls out an old and yellowish photo that’s sticking out of her diary. A group of teenagers sits on the shore as they all look into the camera. The blonde smiles fondly at the memory._

 

* * *

 

**Ten years ago:**

 

Kara Danvers stands in front her full body mirror as she fixes her brand new, just pressed uniform.

It’s the first day of high school, and ecstatic isn’t enough to describe her overflowing emotions right now. She’s been up since 5am, double checked her backpack and made sure she’s got everything. The latest comic books that she can’t wait to discuss with Winn or the letter she got from female basketball team, telling her that she's officially on the team representing the school, that she can’t wait to rub it in James’s face ( he had to challenge her that she can't pass the trial ). She can't wait to hang out with all her friends, it's been a long summer since Eliza and Jeremiah send her and Alex away to MIT’s MITES summer camp for the full summer vacation.

And then there's Lena, the beautiful, mysterious Lena Luthor who transferred to Midvale High the last month of 8th grade. She caught everyone’s attention immediately, who doesn’t like a girl who’s both smart and pretty? Her friends all have a crush on her almost immediately, gushing about Lena all the time. At first Kara could not care less, eventually she realised, ’oh shit, I'm gay for Lena Luthors’. How can she not? Lena is beautiful, brilliant, kind and generous.

It's when she notices that Lena has this content little smile whenever she got her results back; that she plays with her hair and bites her bottom lips when she's really focused on something; and that she's actually good at sports, despite that she hates it.

’LL fan base’, or whatever the heck Winn decided to name them, is a group of people who has a crush on Lena. Kara Danvers, James Olsen, Winn Schott Jr., Imra Ardeen and even the infamous Mike Michaels. Kara snorts at the memory of Mike, who was all trying to woo her in all of seventh and eighth grade but forgot about her immediately after Lena’s appearance. There's nothing wrong with Mike, he's from a decent family and he's fairly good looking, he just has an ego too big for a boy his size.

“Kara! Alex! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!”

Finally one of Kara’s favourite announcements comes from their mother downstairs, and Kara is out of the room like a gush of wind.

“Good morning!” She says happily to her mother who's scooping two sunny side up with several bacons and a stack of pancakes onto Kara’ plate. She walks to the fridge and pulls out her chocolate milk, drinking it by the bottle, no one dares to take her drink anyways.

“Good morning sweetheart,” Eliza says, placing the plate down on the kitchen island as the blonde climbs onto the high chairs. “Ready for school?”

“Ready as I'll ever be.” Kara grins and digs in.

“This brat has been up since the most ungodly hour…” Alex grumbles as she slowly walks down the stairs.

“Well she's excited for school.” The older woman chuckles, “As everyone should be.”

“Wait till she has her first class with those idiots.”Alex grumbles,

“Language!” Eliza hisses,

“Yes yes yes.” Alex mutters, dunking down a whole cup of milk before she moves to her pancakes.

“Well you girls better finish this in twenty minutes cause the bus is never late.”

 

 

* * *

 

Kara jumps off the bus and is immediately greeted by a crushing hug.

“Kara!”

“Winn!” They giggles,

“What’s up rookie player!” James emerges from behind and hugs both of them. “Hey Winn!”

“How come you knew already!” Kara turns around and gasps, pulling the letter out and shover it so close to James’ face he almost tripped. “I was going to show you today!”

“Someone got too excited.” He laughs, looking at Winn.

“Oh Winn Schott Jr! You ruined my surprise!” Kara yelps, hitting the thin man on the elbow.

 

They walk together into their first period, HR.

“What’s up, gentlemen, and lady.” Mike greets them on his usual seat, the one in front of Kara and next to Winn and James.

“Hey Mike!” Kara high fives her friend, “How was your holiday?”

“Oh it was normal, my parents fought, again and mother, kicked dad out. Then we went to a resort up north, it was quite lovely.”

“Nice.” Winn hisses, slopping down into his chair, “Guys here she comes.” He slaps Kara gently.

Lena Luthor always shows up on time, five minutes before class, no more, no less. Kara takes in a huge breath as Lena walks into the classroom. She wears a very normal white button up, with a semi long skirt that covers her knees, some flats and a dark wine coat, her hair tied in a high pony tail.

“She doesn’t look like a student.”

“No she doesn’t.”

 

“Good morning, Miss. Luthor.” Mike greets her, unlike everyone else, he is actually the only one in the squad who has had at least some proper conversation with Lena, after all, their parents are associates at work.

“Hello, Michael.” Lena greets back as polite and sits down three rolls away from them, right next to Sam, her best friend.

Everyone settles down as the teacher arrives, a stack of paper in her hands.

“Welcome back, students, I hope you all had a pleasant vacation and did all your homework! Today we will be passing out everyone’s class schedule and we are done for the day— Miss. Danvers, please, focus here.” She calls out the Kara, who is stuck in a murmur with Winn, both giggling.

 

——————

 

“I like my schedule, leaves me two hours for lunch on Thursday!” Mike observes,

“What are you taking anyway? Rich people 101?” Kara jokes, the four burst out into a laugh.

“I’ll have you know I’m taking English, Algebra, Earth Science, History, Fine arts and Spanish.”

“Hablas españo?” Kara teases, arching an eyebrow.

“Ha ha, look at you, french girl in french class.” Mike takes over Kara’s schedule, “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“To my defense, I speak spanish better than french.” Kara says, throwing her hands in the air defencelessly. “Besides! I have team practice everyday after school, _and_ I am taking the 11th grade math and physics.”

“Well I have game design and programming for electives.” Winn says, “What about you, James?”

“I have photography and journalism.” The taller man says, showing his friends his schedule.

“Where is Imra, by the way?” Kara asks, looking around the classroom.

“She’s still in Spain with her parents I think.” Mike says, “I saw her before they leave for the airport.”

“I see.”

“Anyways, Winn let me borrow the math homework cause I forgot to do it!” Mike whines, begging,

“What!” Winn shouts and searches his bag, “Why didn’t you ask earlier, like oh I don’t know?! During vacation!” He pulls out his notebook in a hurry and puffs at Mike, “Math is next period you know that, right?!” Kara looks down at her schedule, Physics, a small pout comes to her face when she realised she will no longer be in the same class with her friends but with the 11th graders. Good thing is, she knows Alex is in the same class.

 

 

 

It took her a while to find the classroom, when she walks in there aren’t much seats left except— Kara blinks several times before she’s sure she sees right. In the middle of all the 11th graders, sits Lena Luthor. Like a colourful flower in the middle of a black and white painting, so vibrant and beautiful. She walks up to her with a warm smile and a heart beating too fast.

“Lena Luthor, right?” She says, the smaller woman looks up at her in surprise. And the emerald eyes almost takes Kara’s breath away. “I’m in the same HR with you, I’m—”

“Kara Danvers.” Lena says, a small smile across her face.

“You know me?”

“Of course, you’re the only 9th grade student aside from me who are taking this class.” She says, “Oh you can sit next to me, if you want.”

“Great.” Kara chirps and sits down next to Lena, then she looks around for a certain brunette, when she sees Alex, she happily waves at her sister, who smiled back at her.

“Your friend?”

“Oh no, she’s my sister.”

“Really?” Lena tilts her eyes, silently comparing the two Danvers.

“I’m adopted, so we don’t— We don’t look alike, at all.” Kara smiles sadly,

“Oh- Oh.” Lena sits back, “I— um, Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Just as Lena wanted to say something more the teacher arrives.

During the entire period, Kara paid total focus to the teacher and the lecture, not noticing how the ravenette next to her has been stealing glances between notes with a wondering look.

 

* * *

 

 

Four weeks since school starts, and Kara has slowly grew quite close with Lena, and all her friends are somewhat jealous of her.

‘She has the brightest smile when she’s with you.’ Claims Mike,

‘The second Kara joined the game we stood no chance.’ Said Winn,

Kara only rolled her eyes and scoffed, “We’re just friends.”

 _‘Just friends.”_ Mocked Imra, which resulted in Kara swatting her head.

 

“Lena! Here!” Kara waves with too much enthusiasm when she spotted the girl in the dining hall, she quickly shooed Winn to make space for the girl. Lena sits down with a small, shy wave of her hand at the rest of the gang. Winn couldn’t contain his excitement as he grins like a little kid seeing their idol.

“Finally decides to introduce me to your friends, Kara?” Lena teases, “Hello, I’m Lena Luthor.”

“I’m Winn Schott!” Winn says too excitingly, he reaches out over half the table just to shake Lena’s hand, “It’s so good to finally meet you, Lena.”

“And that is exactly why I haven’t done it till now.” Kara says with a sigh, pushing Winn back,

“Well you can’t keep me forever.” She jokes, “Hello, Mike.”

“Hey Lena.” Mike smiles,

“I’m James, nice to finally meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, you did amazing photographs for the school magazine.” Lena says,

“You’ve seen my photos?”

“Of course, Kara showed them to me as well as Mr. Schott’s programmings.” She nods, turning to look at Winn, whose jaw almost dropped.

“I’m totally fan girling right now.” Winn pronounces loudly, and the table breaks into a small giggling and laughing, “Oh my god I knew it!” He point at Kara and exclaims, “You didn’t find the bug, Lena did!”

“I never said I did!” Kara yells back as loud, throwing her hands in the air innocently, Lena turns to look at the blonde with an amused face.

“You?”

“Me what!” Kara pouts,

“Lena please be my best friend.” Winn whines,

“Hey no, best friend section is off limits!” Kara yelps.

“Says who!”

“Says me! She’s my best friend!”

 

* * *

 

 

Kara has chosen the seat right in front of Lena in French since some weeks ago she found out how it slightly irritates the ravenette for her being that one bit taller than her. Making Lena to have to constantly shift to see what the teacher wrote on the blackboard. Kara doesn’t mean to piss Lena off, so often she lowers herself as she make the notes, it’s not the most comfortable position to sit in, sure, but the exchange to get Lena poking her with her pen once in a while to make Kara duck her head and the stolen glances when she looks back was more than enough.

 

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Lena looks for her course book almost frantically, the teacher has emphasised that today’s class will be relevant to their mid term, so Lena took the course book home to preview, but she must’ve forgotten it at home. Kara hears all the commotion behind her and peaks back, meeting Lena’s panicking eyes.

“Did you—” She asks with an arched eyebrow,

“I’m so screwed.” Lena groans, burying her face in her hands. “The teacher is going to hate me!”

“Chill.” Kara whispers, looking back at the door and sees their teacher slowing making her way to the front.

“Who didn’t bring their textbook?” In a hurry Kara stood up before Lena could raise her hand.

“Where is your book, Miss. Danvers…?” The teacher asks, tilting her head slightly backwards,

With a causal shrug, Kara says casually, _“J’ai oublié._ ”

The teacher hums, “Very well, I expect a full book report on Les Misérables next time we meet, Miss. Danvers, oh and please, in french.”

“Yes ma’am.” She sits down and gives Lena a smug, almost proud look. Lena could only blink as Kara winked before scooting her chair to the guy sitting next to her to share a textbook.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s two weeks before finals, the whole lot _and_ Lena all gathers at Mike’s house to study, since Lena and Kara are in the same class as Alex, the older Danvers joined them as well.

“Lena do you remember the four main topics?”Kara asks, not looking up from her books,

“Laws of motion, the G force, Thermodynamics and Ohm’s law.” The ravenette respons without looking up too.

“Jesus, Luthor, how can you remember everything?” Alex groans,

“Well, Danvers, I’m sure you know all of them already as well, or else you won’t be preparing for your application for MIT instead of studying.” Lena looks up from the note books and textbooks with an arched eyebrow.

“Look who’s talking, Miss. I know it all since I was five.” Alex scoffs, “I bet you don’t even have to prepare for applications do you? The schools are just sending you offers after offers, don’t they?”

“Actually yeah,” Kara says, “Lena has got more offers than Lex, the average sum of her scholarship offers is 13.79% higher than his, too.”

“Kara Danvers did you just analyse my offers?” Lena turns to look at the blonde, who just casually slipped the number like she knows it by heart as if it’s gonna be a 20 point questions during finals.

“I uh—” She looks up and realised she slipped what she was thinking and starteed blushing slightly.

“Oh get a room you two.” Gayle Marsh, Imra’s girlfriend grumbles.

“I think they’re cute.” Imra says, nuzzling into the older woman’s side.

“So cute I might vomit.” Winn murmurs,

“What?!” Kara yelps, “We’re just best friends!” Both her and Lena argues at the same time, and Winn looks up at them with an entirely unamused face,

“Uh-huh, repeat it until you believe it, Kara.”

The younger Danvers stutters and blushes as she goes back to her books. When she looks up she find Lena looking at her, with a dash of pink across her cheeks, looking pretty as ever.

“Study.” She mouths, and Kara grins so wide her cheeks hurts, but even as she gets back to the complex numbers and theories of Physics the grin remains.

 

 

“Let’s make a bet.” Kara says, tossing her book aside and flops down on the picnic blanket. The sun shines through the dense tree, the lights scatters on her and Lena like rain drops, and she squints her eyes slightly to see the other girl better.

“What bet?”

“I need motivation to study so—” Kara pushes herself up with her arms and stays there, Lena closes her book and does a smilier pose. “Let’s make a bet, see who gets high scorers.”

“You’re on.” Lena smirks, “And the stakes?”

“You decide if I lose what I’d do, but if you lose… You’re coming to see me in the one of my games.”

“To the stadium? With stinking sweating people and screaming audiences?”

“Yes, to that place you ‘hate’ so much.” Kara laughs, “And — you need to wear my number.”

“Fine,” The raventte reaches out her hand, “A bet is a bet, no take backs.”

“Please, I’m acing this shit.” Kara laughs,

 

Kara lost.

By the look on Lena’s face Kara knew she lost. She didn’t even make it to the billboard yet but already spotted the little ravenette in the far front, with the smug grin on her face and a victory gesture on her raised arm.

 _Fine._ Kara thought, looking at the chipper Lena, _This is not too bad either._

“So, your majesty, what is my um— Punishment?” Kara asks carefully, walking with Lena down the hallway and make their way to Lena’s car.

“You’ll see, wait for my message.”

“Oh being mysterious are we?”

“Have a good night, Kara.” Lena laughs softly and gets into the car. Just as she’s about to turn away and leave, Lena pulls down the window,

“Don’t be a sour loser!”

“I’m not!” Kara argues, “Goodnight, Lena.”

“Night.”

 

 

[Lena]: Meet me at my house’s door, tomorrow 6pm. Don’t be late. ~L

 

Kara hums when she received the message, thinking what her punishment might be.

At five forty, she arrived and didn’t hesitate to knock on the big fancy door. A butler came to open the door,

“Yes?” He asks,

“Um— I’m here to see Lena?”

“What is your name, miss?”

“Kara— Kara Danvers.”

“Very well Miss. Danvers,” The butler opens the door some more and let Kara in, “Miss. Luthor is upstairs in her room, she’s been expecting you.”

“Oh.” Kara sticks her hands in her back pockets nervously, “Th-Thanks.” She walks up the stairs and walks towards Lena’s room at the end of second floor’s hallway. The other Luthors are no where to be seen. Normally Lillian and Lionel would be somewhere, and they’d definitely make time to greet her.

“Lena? What’s all this mystery about?” Kara asks, stepping into Lena’s huge bedroom. It’s not the first time she’s been here, though it mesmerise her every time.

“One second.” Lena huffs, coming from the bathroom. She walks out in a simple but elegant dress, and Kara’s words got choked, somewhere.

“How do I look?” Lena asks, slowly turning to let Kara see all of the dress, but the blonde only stares. “Kara.”

“Right, yes, hmm?” Kara jumps back to reality as she blinks rapidly.

“How do I look?”

“Beautiful.” Kara nods so fast her jaw might fall, “You look awesome, Lena.”

“Good,” The Luthor walks to her bed and pulls out a set of outfit cloaked with dust cover and hands it over to Kara, “Get changed.”

“What?”

“Get changed,” Lena says, pushing Kara towards the dressing room, “And then, we’re going to one of my dad’s little parties, with you as my plus one.”

“Lena—”

“This is the bet you lost, Danvers, stop whining.” Then she finally gets the still somewhat stunned blonde into her huge bathroom.

 

 

Kara coughs awkwardly as she walks into the vast ball room with Lena, arm in arm.

“Why did I have to wear a suit?” Kara whispers,

“I couldn’t’t find a dress that fits you… That is… Lex’s old suit, he gave it to me.” Lena says casually

“What! Lena this suit must be expensive!”

“And you know that because?” The Luthor teases,

“It’s more comfortable than some of my pyjamas!” And with that Lena laughs out wholeheartedly.

“Oh, Kara Danvers, you are one weirdo.” She giggles, shaking her head. Kara rolls her eyes playfully.

“Lena—”

 

“Kara?! What are you doing here!!”

“Mike! Hey!”

“Please tell me you two are on a date,” Mike says with all sincerity, “And tell me who asked who out.”

“We’re not exactly on a date, Mr. Matthews.” Lena explains, the smug smirk back on her face again. “You see, Kara lost a bet to me, tonight I’m just collecting the prize, using her as my plus one.”

“Well still counts! Winn owe me twenty five dollars!” He whoops and walks away.

“What was that about?”

“Apparently my sister and Winn started multiple pools…” Kara sighs, “About us.”

“Do tell.” Lena says, the two continue to walk down the crowded ball room will adults and live music going on in the background.

“It’s nothing— They just betted on us if we’re going to go on a date, that’s one, and who’s gonna ask the other out.”

“Well if that happens obviously I’m the one asking.” Lena laughs, Kara scoffs and rolls her eyes in amusement.

“Like hell you are.” Kara laughs as well, “I’m the one asking you out.”

“Oh really? Because you can think of a better date plan than me?”

“Uh, duh?” Kara turns slightly to look at Lena with an amused smirk, “It’s not that hard to think of a better date plan than all you can eat kale buffet.”

“Is that so? Well then,” The two stops at the balcony door, one leaning against each side, “Impress me.”

“Well first… say it’s a night out,” Kara wets her lips, standing up straighter than just leaning against the door frame. “First, I’d take you to a nice restaurant, not the kind of fancy, expensive ones, but the type where the food is good and the people are nice, y’know? Like the family run ones.” Lena nods, arms crossed in front of her chest and focuses on the blonde across. “Then it’s park time, the ones with go kart, small rollercoaster and carousel, things like that, which it’d be perfect because there will also be an outdoor movie thingy… going on.” She waves her hand, “I’d win you a big ol’ teddy bear to cuddle with during the movie. After the movie, I’d take you to a sundae bar, then walk you home.” Kara doesn’t realise that, but her cheeks begin to flush a little as she gets down to detail, and her certainly didn’t notice the tiny smile curled on the young Luthor’s lips. “Lastly, I’d give you a sweet goodnight kiss.”

“That’s very detailed, Miss. Danvers,” Lena teases, walking up to Kara. “Did you fantasied about going on a date with me? Because I’m pretty sure that the places you mentioned… Are all in town.” She only stops when they are definitely way too close for someone who are ‘just best friends’.

“ ‘Course I did.” Kara snorts, “You’re everyone’s dream date. Hell, probably everyone has had a crush on you at some point.” She said it as causal as she can but the heat still creeps up from her chest all the way to her ears.

“Hmm, they only see what they want to see,” Lena hums, “They will not like who I truly am.” taking a small step away from the blonde and walks out onto the small balcony. Kara frowns and walks up behind Lena, evaluating if she thought say what she thought.

“But I see you.” She says, “I know you, Lena Luthor. And you are everything good people thought of you and more.”

When Lena turns back Kara swear she saw a tear drop sliding down her cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s the finals against the St. Jonn’s team, and Kara’d be done with all the games in 10th grade. Everyone is here, except for Alex, who couldn’t find time to come back from all the heavy school works as a freshman in MIT.

Kara is just by the benches warming up, and she caught a figure entering the gym and makes her way to her friends in the front roll. It’s Lena, with a high pony tail and dressed in her last year’s uniform. The ravenette tilts her head with a smile, gesturing to the ragged old shirt she’s wearing, then she turns back to show her the big ‘DANVERS’ on the back. Kara laughs happily and gives the girl two happy thumbs up.

“Danvers, stop drooling over your girlfriend! Get over here!” The captain yells. The blonde grumbles and quick steps to join the team meeting.

 

They won, and Kara definitely didn’t complain that all her friends tackled her.

Especially with a slightly sweaty Lena who’s voice is hoarse from shouting for the past 80 minutes hugging her without complaining her soaked body.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is that the last of them?” Kara asks, shoving the last suitcase to the trunk.

“I think. You really didn’t have to do this, Kara.” Lena says, walking down the steps from her house,

“Yeah well I wanted to.” Kara shrugs. Hugging Lena tightly, she sighs. Kara wished that Lena isn’t this smart, so she won’t be leaving her this early, it’s only halfway through 11th grade and Lena is already moving on to MIT, the school had given her agenerous offer and she took it, with a early honours program that lasts for six months.

“I’m going to miss you.” Lena sighs,

“I’m going to miss you too.” Kara says, she’s grateful that Eliza allows her to skip a day of school to say goodbye. “I have something for you.” Pulling away, the blonde reaches into her pocket and pulls out a beautiful hand-tailored white pouch with golden trim. “Here.”

“Kara—” Lena takes over the small handbag,

“It’s— It’s my mother’s necklace, inside.” Kara explains, shoving her hands into the back pockets nervously.

“Kara!” Lena gasps as she opens the pouch, “Kara I can’t—”

“She’d want you to have it.” Kara insists, “I’m sure.”

“But this— this is—”

“This is the only thing I have left of my old family, yes, I know.” Kara says, taking over the pouch and takes the necklace out, “It has protected my mother, and her mother before her, I wish it can keep you safe and bring good fortune your way as well.”

“I—” Knowing Kara, there’s no way Lena can make her take it back, so she nodded, “I’ll cherish it, thank you, Kara.”

“Can I put it on you?” She nods again, gathering her hair to one shoulder and turns around to let Kara lock the necklace behind her. After she’s done, Kara pulls the silky black hair back gently. Lena turns back and looks down at the necklace with the gem stone slightly glowing.

“It’s beautiful.” She whispers,

“You look beautiful.” The two stands there, being close to each other, neither wants it to end.

 

“Are you ready?” Lionel calls out from the driver’s seat, breaking the silent.

“I gotta go.” Lena whispers, and Kara nods, bites back her urge to cry.

“Be safe, don’t do anything stupid.” She whispers back, hugging Lena one last time.

“How can I? You kept all the stupid with you.” Lena says. “I’ll text you, promise.” Kara nods again and finally let go. Lena turns and walks to her mother and gives her a final hug.

Kara stays at the same spot and watches the car drives away.

“Don’t be so sad, Kara.” Lillian walks down the stairs and puts a hand on Kara’s shoulder, “She’ll be back during every vacation, you’re free to visit us anytime you want.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Luthor.” Kara says, wiping the tears pooling in her eyes.

“Now come on inside, I will make you some tea before you go.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s winter, vacation, both Lena and Kara has spent a day at each house hold’s Christmas party. Lena once again asked Kara to be her plus one in her parent’s party, and of course the blonde agreed, this time, Lena invited everyone to the party.

“I’m bored.” Kara mutters, sitting on the couches eating Chocolate pecan pie from Eliza.

“Winn seems to be enjoying himself, geeking out at all the computer scientists.” Lena laughs softly, looking back to make sure Winn didn’t lose control, “So is Alex, I see.”

“Oh trust me, she’d rather be with Sam _alone._ ” Her eyes widen dramatically on the word ‘alone’, making Lena laughs louder, “James’s taking nice pictures, and Imra certainly is enjoying the attention from Gayle.”

“Hmm, what about you?” Lena scoots closer, “You’re not enjoying yourself?”

“It’s Christmas Eve! We should be cuddling and watching christmas movies! Not—” Kara gestures to the dancing adults behind them, the other woman snorts lightly, and shake her head.

“We can do that after this is done.” She promises, “ _Now_ get up, you’re gonna sit a hole through the couches.”

Kara grumbles as she consumes the last piece of the pie and stands up.

“Wait.” Lena grabs a wet wip and cleans off a small stain by her chin. “There, done. Now, dance with me.” She takes both of Kara’s hands and put them in place.

“I don’t know how to dance!” Kara protests, but clumsily tries to follow Lena’s swift footsteps,

“Sure you do, prom is coming soon, you should’ve learned by now.” Lena hums, a slight jealous in her once she think of the fact that Kara will be bringing someone else to the prom.

“What’s the point to go to prom if I’m not having you with me?”

“You don’t mean that.” Lena says, trying to swallow down the impossibly strong joy.

“Of course I do.” The pair spins and Kara follows the rest, holding Lena by her waist and lowers her. “Come to the New Year celebration with me,” She says, “The one down at the river’s park.”

“Okay.”

 

\----

 

The two walking one in front and one behind down the river side, “Do you really like me, Kara?” Lena finally asks,

“Of course.” Kara says without hesitation, “I like you a lot, why?”

“It’s just— I think… You like the idea of me.” Lena says, sighing, “I’m not as perfect as whatever version of me you imagined in there. So it kind of feels weird that… You like me.”

“And why is that weird?”

“I have sides you don’t know too, you know?”

“Hmm.”

“Like… I can be messy when I’m alone, mother hates it but— I sometimes enjoy having my room as a tiny mess.” Lena begins to list the things she feels insecure about, somehow, Kara doesn’t make her feel ashamed about them at all. “I’m not a morning person… I can get into an argument with Lex over little things… I love comfy sweatpants… I drink too much… And I need to hug a pillow at night to sleep... ” She stops and sighs heavily, “I’m just… An ordinary person born into the Luthors that’s all.”

Kara stops behind her, so close Lena can practically feel her on her back. “Well… I’m not that imaginative, and as for what you just said, it’d only make me like you even more, Lena. I like you as you, it has zero relation with you being the Luthors.”

“Just… Think carefully… Do you actually like me that much?”

“Of course I do.” Kara answers once again without hesitation, Lena grumbles and looks back at the blonde.

“Stubborn head, I asked you to think!” She says, “Tell me after you’ve think it through!”

“Why would I need to think more?” Kara tilts her head, but her eyes were nothing playful, those eyes tells the truth to Lena, she meant every word she said, “I know this in my soul, Lena Kieran Luthor, I care for you, deeply.”

Lena looks at Kara with her mouth slightly open, as if she doesn’t know what to say. She laughs and shakes her head, “You’re ridiculous.” She bites down on her lips after shaking her head, and god does Kara want to kiss her. She is so, so beautiful. Lena reaches out and pokes Kara, who didn’t catch on at first but then poked back playfully.

 

They reached the square and found a good spot, as they patiently awaits for the New Year countdown, Lena looks over to Kara, and her heart feels blissfully warm and happy.

Fireworks sets off the second the clock hits 00:00. Spectacular colours bursting in the sky, and Lena is glad she chose to come with Kara, because this moment is perfect, and she will forever cherish it.

 

They both looks up in the bright night sky, Kara completely mesmerised by the beauty of the fireworks.

“Do you want an answer?” Lena whispers, afraid to look away from the firework and ruin this perfect moment.

“Hmm?”

“You— My answer to your feelings.”

“No.” Kara says lightly, standing even closer to Lena, “Please don’t tell me, not yet at least.”

“Why not?”

“Just— Allow me to continue to like you.” Kara sighs, and as the firework dies down, she turns to look at Lena, an unexplainable smile on her smile, “Let me continue to be this stubborn fool.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Kara saw the news she didn’t hesitate to jump on a plane and makes her way straight to MIT, even if that means costing all the money she earned last summer.

When she got there it was late night, and with google map she successfully navigates herself through the accommodations. Stopping at one of the single flats, she knocks softly.

Some shuffling comes behind the door, then she heard a soft cuss, ‘shit.’ And the door was unlocking. A very tired, and defeated looking Lena peaks through the tiny silt she opened,

“Ka-Kara?”

“Are you okay?” Kara immediately reaches out and holds Lena’s hand, “I saw the news and I—”

“Are you crazy?!” Lena whispers desperately, pulling the blonde inside and locks the door. As soon as she close the door Lena collapses onto Kara, whose back is pressed against the door. It took a while for the blonde to adjust to the very dark flat, but when she finally sees clearer everything is a mess. She wraps her arms firmly around the crying Luthor, who only cried even harder.

“I’m sorry.” She says softly, running her fingers through the tangled black hair, waiting for the ravenette to finally calm down.

Lena sniffs, burying herself deeper into the safety of Kara, “I can’t believe Lex did that…” She cries, “How can he do such awful things!”

“I’m so sorry.” Kara sighs sadly, there’s nothin she can do but to stay here with Lena.

 

After she’s done crying, Lena sits on her bed and watches Kara cleaning up her house and finally putting up some light.

Kara walks to her and kneels down by her side, “Here, made you some tea.” She passes a green mug to Lena, who takes over with two hands. “Careful, it’s still hot.”

Lena sips on the tea dumbly as Kara finishes up cleaning. She walks over and carefully sits down next to Lena.

“How did you get here?” She whispers, lowering the mug.

“Flew here, caught the plane leaving so.”

“Why?”

“Hmm?”

“Why fly all the way here?”

“Because you’re my friend?”

“You don’t do this for everyone.”

“No, I don’t.” Kara turns slightly more to Lena, “But you are not everyone else.” She takes her hand, “I can’t do much, I can’t reverse time, hell, I can’t even stay here for too long, but, I am willing to do everything I can to make you feel better.” Lena turns to look at her as well, “Like I said, I care about you, Lena.” She can see the bottom lip quivering before Lena sobs again and leans onto her shoulder.

“I’m a mess, you shouldn’t be here.”

“Nonsense, I am right where I want to be.” Kara coos, wrapping an arm around the smaller woman, “Plus, I like your chaos.”

“Will you stay?”

“Of course.”

 

Lena fell asleep with Kara’s arms wrapped around her waist and face buried in her chest and soft hair.

“..es, yes I’m not going to class today.

No, I told you, I’m with Lena!

No— I flew to MIT.

Yes I got here yesterday!

Ok, ok, thanks, Lucy.”

Lena wakes up and sees Kara walking back in her room,

“Did I wake you?” The Luthor shakes her head and rubs her eyes,

“Who was that?”

“Lucy, my roommate.” She explains, setting her phone down to the nightstand, she rejoins Lena on her bed, “How are you?”

“Like my brother just bombed half the Metropolis.” Lena mutters, “But… Much better now… Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Kara hugs her, “You’re worth the plane ticket.” She says, and Lena can only laugh softly.

 

* * *

 

Lena walks out of the train station in haste steps, she’s late, and it’s raining. She pulls out an umbrella and starts running.

 

 

“Beat him!!”

“Kick her ass!!”

 

Lena sees the crowd from far away and since it’s too close to where she’s meeting Kara so worry slowly crawls up her spine, Kara always has a way to find herself into the spotlight, somehow. The crowd continue roaring, as she walks closer a glimpse of golden hair was enough to make her drop the umbrella and start running. She pushed away the crowd and sees Kara, in the circle made by roaring audience, tangled up with two guys. One of them locks her arms from behind and the other furiously hitting her stomach.

“Kara!”

The blonde turns and the second she sees her, something changed in her. She lifts her leg and kicks the man right between his legs and breaks free of the man behind her. With a hoarse shout she throws a punch right at his nose and spurns the man in front of her off. Then she turns and grabs the other by his collar, pulling him down to meet her knee halfway.

She stumbles backward and pants heavily, then she walks to the side and picks up her glasses that’s broken on the ground. She spits out the blood in her mouth and holds one hand against her abdomen.

“Say any shit like that again, I will beat the living shit out of both of you.” Kara growls, she walks back to Lena and gently pulls the still shock woman away.

 

They walked away from the crowd far enough to one of the pavilions and Kara collapses onto one of the benches, wincing.

“What was that?” Lena asks, almost scolding,

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Kara grumbles, hissing as she sits backward.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers.” Lena shifts impatiently, jaw flexed and the anger slowly burning inside her. Kara glances up and knew there’s no way she’s getting away with this, so she huffs angrily.

“They were talking shit about you.”

“Me?”

“Yes, they were saying mean and disgusting thing about you, I was trying to protect you.” The blonde growls,

“Protect _me_?” The Luthor scoffs, arms crossed, “You were getting your ass kicked.”

“I won.”

“Did you? Was that necessary? Must everything be resolved with fists and fights?”

“Lena they—”

“They are not the first and they won’t be the last that talks shit about me because what Lex did.”

“Why are you being so calm about this!” Kara jumps to her feet, looking down at Lena, “They were insulting you! You had nothing to do with what Lex did!”

The smaller woman looks away, after a few shaky breathes, she says, “Sometimes it’s necessary to—”

“The hell with that shit, Lena!”

“You have no idea!” Lena roars back, green eyes burning with anger and tears glaring right into Kara, “I am trying so hard to keep everything together! And you’re not helping right now!”

“I was trying to help!”

“You were trying to help in a Lex fashion!”

“You—” Kara stares at Lena, mouth agape,

“That was childish, Kara! Childish and irresponsible!” Tears starts running down her face as she continues to yell at the woman, “Why can’t you see the bigger picture? Why do you always have to do something like this?”

“Something like what?!”

“Something dramatic! Kara! You were acting like Lex, wanting to have spot light on yourself! You weren’t actually solving anything! What you just did— It was childish and useless!”

“Childish?” Kara scoffs, shuffling on her feet, feeling shame and anger burning up in her. “ _I’m childish?_ Why are you trying to deny something that’s important to me!”

“And that’s getting yourself injured?!”

“It’s you!” Kara roars, “ _You_ are what’s important to me! But fine! Call me selfish or childish or- or whatsoever!” She can feel herself trembling, wether it’s the rain that’s getting heavier or the anger. “I’m childish, fine, I’m stubborn! And that’s why my stubborn ass loved you for six fucking years, Lena Kieran Luthor!”

At first Lena was surprised, it’s the first time she ever heard Kara use the word ‘love’, and this is definitely not the situation she wanted to hear it. She wanted to apologise for yelling at her, wanted to kiss her, but her Luthor pride made her chose another way.

_Little boxes._

“Then _stop_ loving me.”

Kara takes a step back at that, looking at Lena as if she has two heads. Countless emotions flash through the blonde’s face, at first was shock, then denial, then it’s defeat. She scoffs, nodding slowly as she backs out into the rain. She bites her lips, still backing until Lena’s vision is blurred by the heavy rain, then Kara turns and walks away. Every step she walks Lena’s little boxes seems to be collapsing, and finally she runs into the rain and yells at the fading figure.

“Stupid, stubborn idiot!”

“Whatever you say!” Kara yells back, but she never stopped walking, she feels water running down her face, and wether it’s tears or just the rain she can’t tell anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ve always known that you like Kara,” James says softly, sitting down next to Lena, who’s looking straight on the table, or more like, looking through it. “I’m actually quite surprise that you agreed to come on a date with me, Lena.”

Lena doesn’t say anything.

“I know… that I am very different to Kara, but I really care for you, so even if you don’t want to date me, let me try to be the friend you need." 

 

Three weeks later, Mike spotted Lena walking down the street to Noonan’s one morning, her hand in James’s.

 

Kara left National City soon after that, on an exchange program in Europe for two years straight. She barely contacted anyone during those two years except for her family and surprisingly, Imra.

At the end of her exchange, she met Cat Grant in Paris, the woman immediately took an interest to her and hired her, she stayed in CatCo Europe for another year before coming back to National City and worked as Cat Grant’s personal assistant. Another two years passed and Kara was promoted into the cub reporter of the latest CatCo reporter crew, with James ‘Jimmy’ Olsen as their head photographer.

Kara and James had a long conversation after Kara moved back to National City.For a long time, James was worried if Kara had hated him for taking a shot with Lena, although that didn’t last long. She broke up with him two months after Kara’s departure, in Kara’s favourite Chinese restaurant.

“Look… It wasn’t anyone’s fault, or problem, I just saw the chance and jumped for it.” Kara explained.

Kara still cared deeply for her friends, the gang soon had game night like they always did, except now that Lucy was deployed somewhere top secret, Imra was married to Gayle Marsh, and Mike, surprisingly, got his college degree.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kiera!” Cat Grant yells impatiently from her office, and Kara comes shuffling without delay.

“Yes Miss. Grant?”

“Come here, I need you to do something for me.”

“Ehh, Miss. Grant… I’m—”

“It’s an interview, come sit down.” Cat stands up and walks to her couches, gesturing Kara to sit as well. The blonde takes a seat across her boss cautiously. “I’ve been trying real hard to set a date up to have this interview, and I want you to cover it.”

“Wait— Me? But I— “

“She can be… Intimidating, and I believe that you might be able to dig out more than… The other imbeciles.” Cat rolls her eyes as she looks through the files.

“Who- who are we interviewing?”

“Her name is Lena Luthor, she took over the family business when she was still the college, andrecently she rebranded Luthor Corp into L Corp and relocated its headoffice to National City.” She passes the documents to Kara, who was stunned to see Lena’s face on the news clips. Not stunned in any bad ways, but she was exactly how she remembered her, better even. The Lena she sees in the photo has stripped away the innocence of adolescences, a firm outline of a proper CEO. Her heart screamed at the sight of the Luthor.

“Miss. Grant I—”

“The appointment is on Thursday morning, 10 am. I hope you don’t come back empty handed, we were the first magazine she has agreed to take an interview from, Kiera, make it count.”

“Eh— Ye-yes, Miss. Grant.” Kara gathers all the paper and leaves the room, catching James on her way back to her desk.

“What’s wrong? You don’t look too good.”

“Eh— Ms. Grant just gave me an assignment.”

“Personally? That must be an important one.”

“Yeah, it’s an interview with someone who has never had any other interviews with other publications before…”

“Oh wow, who is it?”

“Its… Lena.”

“ _Lena_ Lena?”

“Yes, James, Lena Luthor.”

“Oh… What are you going to do?”

“Do my job, James, I’m going to do my job.” She sighs before tapping her friend’s shoulder and walks away.

 

 

Kara gets to L Corp twenty minutes before ten, and she has been approaching and leaving the main entrance several times, mumbling to herself as she does so.

“You got this, Danvers. You got this.” She says to herself one last time before sucking up and makes her way up to the CEO’s office.

As she walks out the elevator she sees a huge desk and a small asian woman sitting behind it. With the name “Jessica Huang” on the front. Kara assumes she’s Lena’s assistant and approaches her.

“Hello! My name is Kara Danvers, I’m the reporter for CatCo, my boss said we have an appointment with Miss. Luthor?”

The woman looks up and maybe judged Kara’s clothes of choice just a little before standing up. “I will inform Miss. Luthor you’re here, please, take a seat.”

“Thank you.” Kara clears her throat and walks to the guest sofa to wait, Jess only opens the door by a margin and lets herself in, then stepping out quickly.

“Miss. Luthor will see you now, you have an hour.”

“Thank you.” Once again Kara gathers her posture and opens the door slowly. When she fully steps into the spacious office, she sees a pair of eyes she hasn’t seen in years, waiting for her. The shine in those emerald eyes makes Kara’s throat goes dry.

“Miss. Luthor.” She says politely, “Thank you for seeing me.”

“You’re welcome.” Lena replies, “I was quite surprise to see you here, Miss. Danvers, Cat didn’t mention you at all.”

“Um, I—” Kara stutters,

“Relax, Kara, I don’t bite.” Lena says, turning her chair to get up and makes her way too Kara. The comment earned a small laugh from Kara, she wets her lips and looks down at her feet then back up, adjusting her glasses she smiles softly.

“I ah— This is awkward.”

“A little.” Lena nods, “Shall we— Move to the couch?”

“Yes.”

As the CEO takes a seat Kara notices something emitting a very soft glow from her neck, after taking another look she realised it’s the necklace she gave her years ago.

“You—” She gapes, mouth opening and closing like a fish on land, whatever sound coming up is caught in her throat.

“Is everything alright?” Lena asks with concern, until she notices where Kara’s looking at, she begin to panic as well.

“I— This—” God Lena wish she could explain things, “I’m sorry.”

“What? Why?”

“I wrote you a letter… After you went to Europe, I was going to send the necklace with it, but… I never could.” Lena sighs, “Not the letter… Not this… I just couldn’t.”

“I—” Kara chokes, “I don’t… I don’t want it back, Lena.”

“It’s your mother’s necklace, Kara.” Lena shakes her head, frustrated as she reaches back to take it off.

“Wait don’t—” Kara half knelt down to stop Lena, “Please. I gave it to you, it’s yours already. I’m just surprised that you still wear it.”

“I wore it everyday…” The Luthor whispers sadly, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Kara says, even thought she’s not sure what the other woman is apologising for. “Um, are you okay? Should I reschedule this, or send another reporter?”

“No!” Lena says almost too eagerly, “No— I’m, I’m fine. I’m sorry,” She adjusts her posture, “Let’s just— get this over with first.” She gestures the sofa across the coffee table.

“Alright.” Kara nods, sitting down and pull our her note pad and recorder, “So, Miss. Luthor—

 

 

“Thank you, really. It’s everything I needed and more.” Kara says gratefully,

“I just hope Cat won’t force you to write something you don’t want.”

“No one can, Lena.” Kara says, “I will write something good out of this.”

“I hope so, Miss. Danvers.” Lena nods,

“Thank you.”The reporter stands in front of Lena after she’s packed everything, and reaches out, “It was a nice interview, Miss. Luthor.” Lena shakes the hand hesitantly, Kara turns and walks to the door.

“Kara, wait.” The blonde stopped right before she opens the door, and lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She looks back at the ravenette, who seems to have lost all of her business woman’s posture, fiddling with her fingers like a teenager again.

“Yes?”

“Do you think it’s possible for us to— talk?”

“We just did?”

“No like… Can I interest you in a lunch or something? I—” Lena bites down on her bottom lip, her eyes pleading, and Kara knows what she meant.

“Sure, I’d love to have lunch with you, Lena.”

“Thank you— I’m still not good at this human interaction thing and I…”

“Sure you are, you’re a CEO, Lena.” Kara jokes, “I will leave my number with your assistant, see you around?”

“Ye-yes, see you, Kara.”

Kara pulls open the door, and just as she steps out, she turns back, “It was real nice, seeing you again, Lena.” Then she walks out, leaving Lena in the office with millions of emotions to process.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks after the interview with Lena. Kara gets a call from an unknown number right after the morning meeting was over, she picks it up as she walks out of the conference room.

“Danvers.”

“Kara? This is Lena.”

“Lena! Hi!” Kara must’ve said with too much enthusiasm because James looks back at her with an arched eyebrow and the knowing face. “Hey, hey, one moment please.” She walks past James, hitting the man son the arm and towards somewhere with less people.

“Sorry, is this a bad time?”

“No, I just finished editors meeting, that’s all.” Kara waves her hand like she’s actually talking to Lena in person, “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, um, my assistant just delivered me the last issue of CatCo magazine, and… I was wondering if you’d like to have lunch like we talked about last time?”

 _Crap did I write something bad?_ Kara panics internally, “Sure? Where’d you like to meet?”

“How about Noonan’s? You still like their coffee, right?”

“Um, duh.” Kara laughs,

“Alright then, are you free tomorrow?”

“Of course! See you at 12?”

“See you at 12.” Lena confirms, “Thank you, Kara.”

 

Kara was the first to get there as usual, and Lena came into the shop only minutes after that.

“Hi.” The ravenette says, slightly nervously. “Am I late?”

“No, you’re right on time.” Kara checked the time on her throne, “But you know me.” She smiles,

“Always earlier.” Lena says in a soft tone, the blonde smiles warmly at her and she took her seat.

“I ordered us coffee already.” Kara says, just as the waitress approaches with two mugs.

“Thanks.”

“So,” Lena, “How are you?”

“Good, I suppose, being the only reporter Cat Grant approves is hard.” Kara snorts lightly into her cup, “My new boss, Snapper, always looks at me like he hates me.”

“Most bosses are like that, I’m sure he likes you.”

“Only when I don’t make any typos in my article.”

“Well, I’m glad you like your job anyways.”

“Yeah, journalism is… cool.” Kara shrugs, “You know what they say, pens are mightier than the swords.”

“Indeed.”

“How are you? How’s everything?”

“It’s—” Lena takes a deep breath and sighs with a sad smile on her face. “It hasn’t been easy, that’s for sure. After Lex I just— I felt so lost, and then I lost you too.” They both looks down at their hands at the mention of that,

“I’m sorry.” Kara says, sounding almost like a whisper.

“Don’t be, we were both… At fault.” Lena sighs, “Mostly me but—”

“Lena, don’t — start.” Kara laughs sadly, “You were right, I was— Childish.”

“Still stubborn though,” The ravenette jokes, picking up the latest CatCo magazine and looks at Kara with an arched eyebrow.

“Still stubborn about you.” Kara says, sipping her coffee, “And you’re still the same ‘stick in the mud’, I see.”

Lena gasps, pretending to be injured by the comment, “Excuse me?”

“L corp,” Kara smiles, setting the cup down, “You did it.”

“It’s only the first step, Kara, don’t be ridiculous.” Lena shakes her head fondly, dropping the magazine aside. “There are still many things to be done… And even then… I doubt I’d be able to make up for what Lex did.”

“You will, I know it.” Kara reaches out to cover Lena’s hand in hers.

“Thank you.” Lena smiles warmly back at Kara.

There is an awkward, pregnant silence after that, Lena shyly takes back her hand and fidgets with them nervously. “Do you think… We can still be friends?”

“Of course.” Kara answers without a second thought, which stunned the Luthor. The sudden similarity brought tears to her eyes, she breaks out a watery laugh before wiping the tears away before they can drop and ruin her makeup.

“Think before answering me, Kara.” She says, shaking her head.

“I never think to think twice about anything related to you, Lena.” Kara says honestly, “No matter what happens, I will always be your friend.” The blue eyes are almost too sincere to handle, “I’m sorry for what happened before, but, I’d really like to be your friend again, honestly.”

Lena tears up again, as she reaches over and takes Kara’s hand, “I’d really like to be your friend, too.”

Kara smiles gently, reaching out her other hand, “Well then, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Lena Luthor.”

“It’s an honour, Kara Danvers.” Two woman shakes their hands firmly.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is just walking out of a building from someone she just interviewed and her phone rang. A happy smile breaks across her face the second she sees the caller.

“Danvers.” She says, as always, trying to be cool.

“Miss. Danvers.”

“Miss. Luthor, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Kara tries to hide the cheery warmth rising in her as Lena’s voice comes through from the other end.

“Well Miss. Danvers, I heard you're a excellent journalist for CatCo and I, have an exclusive that I'd like to give you.” Apparently Lena isn’t trying to hide any emotions, there’s a certain lightness in her voice,

“Really? The CEO of L Corp who never accept any interviews is offering an appointment for me?” She teases, the two became friend again, and have been friends for months now. They fell back into a somewhat familiar routine. Although they no longer cross paths in work since Kara told Cat about her and Lena’s history and said that she doesn’t want to be biased.

“Oh yes, when do you find it convenient, Miss. Danvers?”

“How about tomorrow?” Kara says, “I will bring you big belly burger. It's still your favourite, right?”

On the other end, Lena breaks out a bright laugh, startling her assistant. “You know me too well, Kara. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Alright! See you.”

 

At 11:50, Kara steps out of the elevator to L Corp’s top floor. She approaches the assistant’s desk and clears her throat gently.

“Excuse me, I'm here to see Miss. Luthor?”

“Aren't you Kara Danvers from CatCo?” The assistant says defensively, “Miss. Luthor isn’t taking any interviews at the moment, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave and give me the name of the guard who let you in.”

“Oh no it's— Lena called me yesterday and—”

“Kara!” Lena pokes her head out of her office when she hears what she suspected to be Kara, “Come on in.” She opens the door with one of the brightest, happiest smile Jess has ever seen the past three years working for Lena Luthor. “It's okay Jess.” And Kara walks past Jess with a tiny smug shit eating grin on her face.

“Jezz, she was protective.” Kara snorts as she walks into the office,

“Jess is… Jess.” Lena laughs softly, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

 

 

“There you go, classic big belly burger with mayo, cajun fries with skin on.” The blonde lifts the paper bag in her hand.

“God that smells so good.” Lena groans, leading Kara to sit down at the couches. Setting the greasy paper bag down on her expensive looking glass marble coffee table.

“So, eat first or?”

“Food, definitely.” Kara laughs as she rips the paper bag open for fries. Lena grins warmly at Kara as she picks up her burger. It feels familiar to the both of them, it is something they hadn't done for too long.

 

“I missed this.” Kara says with a small smile, half way through their shared meal.

“What? Seeing the CEO of L Corp have her makeup smeared with greasy sauce?”

Both woman start laughing,

“Just this.” Kara says softly, “So, why did you call me?” Rolling the dirty tissue into a ball and aims it into the dumpster, Kara swats her hand against her pants. “Want to let me woo you again?”She jokes,

“Actually…” Lena suddenly sits up straight, reaching into her pocket and pulls out a gorgeous diamond ring. “I'm… Getting married.” The blonde sits there awestruck, her eyes blinking rapidly, staring at the ring. “Diana proposed and I…” Lena says, biting her lips nervously, “I wanted to tell you in person, you are the first person that knows.” Looking up at Kara’s blank face, Lena begins to worry if she shouldn't have. “And I was hoping you can be the one that breaks the news to… Well everyone else.”

“Wow,” Kara finally manages to squeeze out, “That— The ring is gorgeous. I'm so happy for you!” She says, she pulls Lena into a tight hug a little bit too quick to hide the glisten in her eyes.

Pulling back she looks at the ring again, “Damn.” She chuckles, “Let me see,” she takes the ring and slides it up Lena’s finger. “Wow, wow, wow, that's one big stone right there.” She looks up at Lena, who's blushing slightly. “I'm happy for you.” She puts both her hands on Lena’s slightly stiff shoulders, and smiles.

“Thank you, it… Means a lot to me, coming from you.” Lena says, a part of her relieved from Kara’s positive reaction.

“Diana as in Diana Prince? _The_ Diana Prince?”

“Yes.”

“When is the wedding?”

“Spring, in three months.”

“Should I go and wait for you in the car in case you decide to run last minute?” Kara jokes, the ravenette giggles, shaking her head.

“Actually… I want to invite everyone, you know?” She says, “You, James, Winn, that lot and your sister, of course.”

“We will definitely be there.” Kara smiles warmly, “I wouldn't miss it for the world.”

“Thank you.”

 

 

Walking out L Corp, Kara takes in several shaky breaths as she clasps and unclasp her trembling hands. She's got some shopping to do.

 

* * *

 

Kara stands in front of her full body mirror, dressed in the finest wedding suit that she can afford. She checks herself multiple times until she's sure everything is perfect. Nodding to herself, she turns around and grabs the blazer off the chair back and walks out her apartment, ready for the most important day in her life.

 

Mike sighs, “Remember back then I almost got her, but here I am, still single.” The group breaks out laughing,

“It was me, okay?” Winn protests, “We totally clicked.”

“Yeah she told me you're like her little brother!” Kara snorts,

“I've always been very found of her,” Imra says, “Too bad she's settling down already.”

“Excuse me Matilda, who's the first that got married?” Gayle laughs.

“Um, you, babe?” Imra laughs, “Okay but like, James was the only one that actually dated her!”

“Only for two months! We didn’t even do anything!” James protests, “Wait wait, let's make a bet, who loses the coin toss will have to be the one that trips over Diana later when they walk in.”

“That's just mean.” Alex rolls her eyes, “Can't you just be happy for her?!” She shakes her head and looks at her wife, in all her white suit glory as Lena’s ‘best men’.

“Alex, we know that you had _one_ healthy and _super_ _gay_ relationship so you probably won't get it but,” Kara says, “Once you truly love someone, there is NO WAY you can actually be happily let her be married off to someone. It's a bittersweet feeling.”

“Hear hear.” The rest of the gang nods,

The music gets louder as people starts standing up, welcoming the couple. Kara, standing on the outside at the first role gets best view as the brides walks in. First it's Diana, in a body tight white dress, followed by Clark and their best friend Bruce. To have Bruce as best man made the news, so there are reporters around the site wanting to get a glimpse of the century wedding that probably has the most CEO all gathered in one place.

Then Lena came in.

The second Lena walks in, holding Lionel’s hand, Kara takes back what she just said to Alex.

Seeing Lena smiling so happily in her gorgeous gown, seeing the love flowing from Diana. Knowing that Lena will be loved, Kara feels happy for her, wholeheartedly, no matter how much it hurts her deep down.

The gang rejoices, all sitting in the front role as they witness their crush say ’I do’, sliding a well crafted ring up her finger. Flower pedals flies and people cheer, and Kara blinks back a tear as she whoops for the newly wed.

 

The group stayed till the last of the parties.

“Diana, we've all been friends with Lena for a very long time, I was wondering if we could ask for something?” Mike says,

“What is it?”

“Can we… Perhaps, give the lovely bride a kiss?”

Diana looks back at her newly wed, who blushes slightly with a shy smile.

“Of course, as long as Lena is fine with it, which, I’m fine with one condition.” Diana says, raising one finger to point at herself.

“You kiss me, the way you want to kiss her.” She ‘jokes’.

With a smirk Kara gives a glance to Lena. Before anyone reacts, the blonde suddenly lunges forward, tackling Diana onto one of the dinning tables. Grabbing the surprised woman’s cheek, and kissed her.

 

In Kara’s head, she's kissing Lena. Because, ’ _kiss her the way I want to kiss Lena ’_ right? With all the love and affection she has for the ravenette for the past decade, she pours it all in. Everyone in the back gasps with a surprised look on their faces, Lena’s eyes are round and her mouth slightly open with shock.

All the time she spent with Lena, looking back, it felt like going though a heavy rain, even if she caught a cold in the end, she’s still willing to go back and do it all over again. Maybe in another universe, in Kara’s head, she went after Lena in that rain, and she apologised for her careless actions. Instead of letting Lena cry alone, she wiped away her tears. And it is them who stood at the alter. All the memories rushes into Kara’s head as she continues to kiss the stunned woman. The day she passed her her french course book, oh is she glad she did. Every little thing that Kara remembers now, are being gently folded into a delicate little box, laced with silk ribbon, and tucked away in her heart. It is a piece of her that she never wants to forget.

Dropping the box ever so gently, she slowly pulls away from Diana, who is still frozen, lipstick smudged and laying on top of the table. Turning back to the gang, she wipes the smeared lipstick off her face, the others immediately goes after Diana as Kara walks away from her. And the woman lets out a strangled shout.

Facing the most beautiful woman she has ever seen in a bride’s dress, Kara smiles with the usual cockiness she had back in high school, Lena, who cannot contain her giggles breaks out a tear as she laughs wholeheartedly. Wiping her tears away, the ravenette smiles softly at Kara, _her Kara_. “Stubborn.” She laughs, shaking her head,

“Please don’t ever change.” Lena sighs softly,

“Never.” And Kara answers.

 

Some say that a person only falls in love three times in their whole life, the love that looks right, the hard love, and the love that lasts. To Kara, it’s all of them and none of them with Lena Luthor, and it's the greatest love she has ever had.

 

_~FIN~_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me on tumblr! [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blueclyde)  
> *I post some artworks there and sometimes!*
> 
> Also, if you want to make some supercorp/supergay new friends! Welcome to join us at this link on Discord:
> 
> https://discord.gg/HGCcRrn


End file.
